A Forrest is a Terrible Lie
by CalliopeGalaxy
Summary: Little Astrid should not believe everything she is told. MOVIE ASTRID. GabeXAstrid


A Forrest is a Terrible Lie

(…lost in a forest…

…I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme…)

Author's Note: This is for my bff, Viv. And this is about the Movie Characters. Not the book. I do not own the storyline or characters. This is just a fanfiction. There is also some light cursing so, if that offends you, I am sorry.

Summary: Little Astrid should not believe everything she is told.

I saw my sister combing her dirty blonde hair. Gorgeous. Her eyes caught mine in the mirror. Blue to Brown. I moved my gaze down towards my shoes. Making sure they were snug and fit. I wiggled my toes around.

"Where are you going?" Esme pondered aloud.

I gave her a smug and knowing look. "Well if you must know, I am going out for a run."

She abruptly got up from her seat at the luxurious vanity. "No you will not! Rudy had forbidden us to go out to the woods unless it's the full moon."

I turned my head away and made a mocking face. I went to my closet and picked out my warm wool jacket. It was black yet very worn out. I quickly zipped it up and walked towards the door. Yet again Esme was there to stop me and slammed the door.

I turned my head to see her brown eyes turn angry amber. Mine did the same.

"Astrid! I forbid you! Rudy told us not to because he cares and doesn't want us hurt. He's just doing his job as our brother." She went on and on. Soon loosening her grip on the door. "Henri wouldn't like it either." Henri our alpha. Our father.

I opened the door quickly and slipped out. Hearing Esme's footsteps, I quickly jumped off of four steps and then ran out the door. She wouldn't catch up to me. She hated running unless in our Loup-Garoux form. She would just randomly change in the middle of the street. Very bad for our society. 

Honestly, what would happen to me? There would be no male out in the woods to challenge me to be his mate. They were all down working at the distillery.

I ran down the streets and ran up the sidewalk of Unirii Boulevard. I loved running, the wind in my golden curls. The adrenaline. All of it. Over powering. So much better then the taste of blood in my mouth...or even chocolate. I ran down the boulevard and onto Alba Inuli Square. By the time I reached the grass of the square I was thoroughly exhausted. I hadn't even changed yet. Hadn't even gotten to the woods.

I turned around and saw the Palace of Parliament. Beautiful. Turning around and not skipping a beat and hurried off to find my sanctuary. 

AG

Poised at the right angle. My human foot pushed off the rock built into Gaia. Soaring through the air, arms outstretched, and curls flying. I changed. A glimmering wave absorbed me, given out by the crescent moon. Soon to be a full moon. Smiling to myself, I embraced the light. As I landed on the quagmire, my paws quickly regained traction on the dirt. I scurried off, weaving through trees.

I, Astrid de Ruelle had become a part of nature. A speck on the globe. A magnificent creature of the night. 

I smelt something. Running and running, my nose twitched smelling. Two things now. Loup-Garoux and food. A doe about ten feet away, hiding away in the foliage.

I saw it. Another one of my kind. A black-furred brute. I knew he was smirking at me. He gave me an "I'll get it before you do" look. Egotistical.

He sped up next to me, nearly tripping me. Then he lunched himself at the foliage. The doe didn't even have time to react. Instantly the male Loup-Garoux had buried his canines into the rump. Viciously tearing. That was my cue. While the doe was distracted, I would go in for the kill. Stealthily I ripped the throat out from the deer. Crushing its windpipe. At the same time we released her from our jowls.

I wanted to giggle, but my muzzle didn't make the sound come out right. He cocked his head to the side and blinked a couple times. I knew if I was in my other form, I would be blushing. 

AG

I changed back. Completely naked and trying to find the river. I had to wash the blood off before returning to the city.

Then I saw him. Blood around his mouth and nose. 

Gabriel in his human form. How I wished to be one of the women around him. An irking feeling. I continued to wash the blood off, but I kept feeling his eyes upon me. Gazing, taking in.

"What are you look at?" I asked him.

"You. Who else is here?" His sarcasm was endless.

I huffed and I heard him chuckle. Luna help me.

I rose and walked away from the river. His line of sight following my every movement. He was the predator and I was his prey.

Glancing around, I checked if there was any place to get out of the situation. I should have listened to Rudy. I should have listened to Esme.

As I walked away, I heard him behind me, "So, Astrid Ruelle, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask the same question about you, Gabriel Gandillon?" I provoked him. Excellent.

We walked side by side for a while. Not talking. Just looking around the woods. Although we were both naked and both nineteen year olds, nakedness was normal among the Loup-Garoux.

"Honestly, can I talk to you?" I was curious. He wanted to talk to me. 

"Hmmm...alright but you have to answer mine first." I turned around and started walking backwards. I stumbled on a root and almost fell, but he caught me by the arm. He pulled me closer to him. I felt a man like I've never felt one before.

Our lips were inches apart, "Your question, Astrid?"

I regained my composure and soon began, "Why aren't you at the distillery?"

He sighed deeply, "I was getting to that. I have to ask you something. Something serious." I prompted him on. "Your father, has handed me over the pack. And as a gift I wish to take his eldest daughter as a mate." I was in total shock. "Astrid de Ruelle. Will you become a de Gandillon?"

Then I ran.

AG

By the time I got to my room, I expected Esme to throttle me (along with Rudy). But all there was was a note. 'A- Gone to the distillery to watch Ivan work. -E'

Great the one time I need my sister and she isn't here.

What just happened? Did Gabriel just ask me to be his bitch? The pack's head bitch? He couldn't have, could he? Maybe he did? No, I'm just a blonde little girl.

I had to clear my thoughts, but I couldn't go running. So I took a bath.

AG

Wrapping a towel around me, my curls hanging freely, I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. There he sat, on my bed. Looking through my things?!?!!?

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

I snapped him out of his trance. He dropped the diary he was reading and ran his hand through his black tresses. My blue eyes turned a vivid amber. Anger pulsed around me.

"You like me?" He asked, awe written on his face.

"What?" I was bemused, bewildered, and betrayed. "That's beside the point. What are you doing in my room?"

"I came looking for you after you ran off. Your house was the number one spot to check."

"Get out!" I pointed to the door.

"No." Anger pulsed around him as well.

"You heard me. Don't think just because you took my dad's-" I was cut off.

I felt his lips upon mine and one of his hands tugging off the towel. It dropped to the floor. My pale skin at his mercy.

He broke the kiss.

"Was that one of your fantasies you wrote down?" He breathed huskily.

"Maybe."

That night, Gabriel made love to me in my bed. He made me his bitch. The pack's head bitch. I felt needed. Wanted. He would thrust into me with such tenderness that it felt so right. We laid there together, slept together, we visited euphoria. After a while I lived with him and found out I was pregnant. I would be expecting five months after my birthday. Magnificent.

AG

Then he said those fateful words.

"Every seven years a leader of the pack..."

Everything he told me in the forest, in my room, was a terrible lie.


End file.
